Computer networks have enabled communications between distant locations. These communications utilize protocols such as Transmission Control Protocol (TCP), User Datagram Protocol (UDP), Internet Protocol (IP), HyperText Transfer Protocol (HTTP), Message Transfer Protocol (MTP), and the like.